This invention relates to tools for supporting and lifting objects, and more particularly, to a vacuum compatible motorized jack that is suited for aligning photolithographic equipment used in the manufacture of integrated circuits.
In general lithography refers to processes for pattern transfer between various media. Projection lithography is a powerful and essential tool for microelectronics processing. FIG. 5 schematically depicts an apparatus for EUV lithography that comprises a radiation source 11, such as a synchrotron or a laser plasma source, that emits x-rays 12 into condenser 13 which in turn emits beam 14 that illuminates a portion of reticle or mask 15. The emerging patterned beam is introduced into the imaging optics 16 which projects an image of mask 15, shown mounted on mask stage 17, onto wafer 18 which is mounted on stage 19. Element 20, an x-y scanner, scans mask 15 and wafer 18 in such direction and at such relative speed as to accommodate the desired mask-to-image reduction. The positions of the various components of the projection lithography system must be adjusted from time to time to, among other things, account for long-term creep. Mechanisms must be in placed in the projection lithography system to accomplished this without incurring significant down time.
The present invention is directed to a compact motorized jack that can be employed in a vacuum system to support heavy loads and to adjust their positions. Specifically, in one embodiment, the invention is directed to a motorized jack for use in a vacuum environment that includes:
(a) a housing having a base;
(b) a first roller device that provides a first slidable surface and that is secured to the base;
(c) a second roller device that provides a second slidable surface and that has an upper surface;
(d) a wedge that is slidably positioned between the first roller device and the second roller device so that the wedge is in contact with the first slidable surface and the second slidable surface;
(e) a motor; and
(d) a drive mechanism that connects the motor and the wedge to cause the motor to controllably move the wedge forwards or backwards.
Individual motorized jacks can support and lift an object at an angle. Two or more motorized jacks can provide tip, tilt and vertical position adjustment capabilities.